Zepar
' Zepar' is the sixteenth highest-ranking earl of Hell and a villain from Umineko no Naku Koro ni. Zepar and Furfur are twin siblings who are the demons of love. While Zepar has the appearance of a girl with long, light blue hair and a darkly-colored dress, Zepar is suggested to be a male due to having a masculine speech pattern, and the fact that Zepar is of the opposite gender of the equally feminine Furfur. The two appear when they are summoned by those who seek romance, and has the power to seduce humans. Zepar can also grant unlimited defensive power and even brief immortality to those who contract them. Relationships *Furfur (sibling) *Beatrice (friend) Personality Just like Furfur, Zepar is very dramatic and over-zealous in every move made, talking with the airs of an actor on stage. In contrast, Furfur is Zepar's counterpart and is never seen upset or crying. Unlike Furfur, Zepar seems to have a slightly more manly attitude. Role Dawn of the Golden Witch Zepar and Furfur are first seen when Shannon and George challenge Kanon and Jessica for the love gold butterfly brooch, which can grant love to one of the two couples. The twins then call for Beatrice, the original owner of the brooch, to supervise this challenge. Upon noticing that there are two Beatrices, the twins call out some jokes about it and then allow "chick Beatrice" to take part at the challenge to win Battler's heart. The first part of the love trial is solved with Beatrice's victory and the two demons happily allow Battler to join to the challenge by Beatrice's side. After the trial is over, Zepar and Fufur give the brooch to the winning couple and bless their young love. After that, they take part to Battler and Erika Furudo's marriage, blackmailing Erika into telling the whole world about her cowardice should she have refused Beatrice's love duel. At the end they celebrate the wedding of Battler and Beatrice. In this game, Zepar and Furfur's main use is to pick which personality of Beatrice's is most worthy of love. Requiem of the Golden Witch In Requiem, Zepar and Furfur are two actors on the stage of the show presented by Clair Vaux Bernardus. They mainly comment what Clair has shown and interview one by one all the characters of the story. Although it was hinted in "Dawn" it is confirmed by Will that Furfur and Zepar were added to the previous game and to this one to enlarge the mystery about Beatrice's gender, so in a way the two demons are also connected to Beatrice. Ougon Musou Kyoku Zepar and the twin sibling Furfur also appear in Ougon Musou Kyoku as the speakers and tutors, as they introduce every match, and they guide the player through the main menu. They can be seen also in the opening video. Trivia * Due to the fact that Zepar is thought of being the male of the twins, but having the appearance of a female, Zepar is often called "the trap" by Umineko fans. * It is heavily implied that Furfur and Zepar knew the answer to the witch's epitaph and to Battler's logic error problem all along thanks to their power of love. * Zepar's voice is very deep and masculine, which may prove that Zepar is the male of the two. * It also may be possible that Zepar's masculinity may be to distract from Furfur being a male. * Zepar is based off the Great Duke of Hell who brings men and women together in love. * Zepar is the only character whose sprite faces strictly to the right instead of the left. This is so Zepar and Furfur can face each other. Battler's sprite also faces right but only in the PS3 version. Navigation Category:Umineko Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Genderless Category:Sophisticated Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Twin/Clone Category:Femme Fatale